Austin
by taidigimon
Summary: Chapter 3 now up Taiora. Tai moves away and Sora wants him back. A bit of a song fic to Austin by Blake Shelton. Kinda Dead.
1. Chapter One

Well this is only my second fic and my first one is only on its second chapter. Dogmon is sleeping and I think he'll give me rabies or something (can a digimon give you rabies?) if I wake him up. You get a cookie as my thanks for even starting to read this! (::) (-; If words are in brackets ([]) then it is a sound. This is a Tai/Sora fic. If you don't like that couple, DON'T READ! Don't flame me because you don't like Tai/Sora. Enjoy- taidigimon  
  
Disclaimer: I normally make Dogmon do this but he's sleeping. It's more dangerous to wake him up than a cat! And that's saying something! I don't own Digimon or Back Here by BBMak. I hope you like my story! -taidigimon  
  
Austin by taidigimon  
  
Sora's Point of View (POV)  
  
*Beep* *beep* *beep*. " Why does my alarm have to be so loud?" mumbled Sora. She had been having such a nice dream about him... She shook her head. "I have to stop thinking about him," She said to herself. She goes to a therapist to stop the dreams and straighten out her life after he had left. So far it hasn't worked. She looked at her bedside table, then at her phone. "Hmmm... The light's flashing..." She pressed the play button to hear her messages. (Author's note: She heard the answering machine recording first.) "If you are calling about the Doge, I sold it. If it is Tuesday night, I am bowling. If you have something to sell, I am not buying. If it's anybody else, leave your name, number, and a short message after the tone. PS if this is Tai, I still love you."  
  
"Message number 1" "Hi, It's me, Matt. You still coming to my concert? I'm getting sick of the Tai junk, jut give up all ready will you? Anyway we have a guest singer for the concert. Even I don't know who it is. Call me on my cell as soon as possible." "Message taken at 6 PM Wednesday."  
  
"Two days ago..." thought Sora, "I should call him..."  
  
"Message number 2" "[phone clattering]"  
  
"That was a weird call," thought Sora.  
  
Just then her cat, Midnight, named for the fact that he's all black, jumped into her lap. "Good Morning to you, too," Sora told Midnight.  
  
"Message number 3" "Hi, Sora. It's me, Mimi. Sora, the Tai thing needs to stop. He's been gone a year! Can you help me decide what to wear to Matt's concert? Call me soon!" "Message taken at 6:30 PM Thursday."  
  
"Yesterday" Thought Sora. To Midnight, she said, "Let's go get some food before we call them, K Midnight?"  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Yes, good idea, I should get dressed first," She said, smiling.  
  
Sora got dressed and went down the hall to he kitchen, with Midnight following her.  
  
She pored Midnight some cat food and water and left it on the counter. While Midnight ate, she got herself a bowl of cereal, and started to eat too.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"Back here baby, ya. There's a feeling inside I want you to know..."  
  
"Stupid BBMak," Tai said.  
  
He then turned off is radio alarm clock and Jeff, his puppy with collie in him, jumped on to him. Tai looked at his clock.  
  
"It's 5:00 AM, I got an hour."  
  
He put Jeff on the ground.  
  
"Let's go get some food and feed everyone else, too"  
  
"Woof"  
  
Tai got dressed and went down stairs with Jeff at his heals. There he filled a bowl with dog food and another one with water for Jeff. He put the bowls on the floor of the kitchen. He then filled 2 bowls with cat food, and 2 bowls with water for Sammy, a tabby, and Madison, a white cat. He left these bowls on the counter. His cats and Jeff had started to eat; he just hadn't noticed them yet. He then looked at the clock.  
  
"Fuck! I've got 10 minuets!"  
  
He then grabbed a peace of bread and ran out the door.  
  
How do you like chapter 1? If you want more, review! Thanks for reading! -taidigimon  
  
Update: I went through and edited... 


	2. Chapter Two

Well, here's chapter 2, like you asked for. I didn't really know what to write, a bit of a writer's block. So if you don't get another chapter for a while, that's why. And I know that it's not really a POV, but I didn't want to keep telling you where they are, and it would make it a lot harder in future chapters.  
  
Austin, Chapter Two  
By taidigimon  
  
Sora's POV  
  
Sora was on the phone with Mimi at a gas station.  
  
"Ya, and I got this really weird phone call. It was just a phone clattering."  
  
"Like it was being dropped?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"How was that baseball game you went to yesterday?"  
  
"Not to bad, but my team lost'  
  
"You're going to the lake, right?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Get me some good pictures, OK? Someone's on line two, I've got to go."  
  
"OK" Sora said and hangs up her cell phone.  
  
She then gets in her car and drives out of the gas station and on to the road.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"Oh, Jeff, thank God it's Saturday. I don't think I could put up with those kids another day."  
  
"Woof"  
  
"Ya, you're right. I should grade those papers..."  
  
As Tai stood up from a chair to get his school bag, he kicked his cell phone.  
  
"Or, I could call her..."  
  
He sat on the couch and Madison jumped into his lap.  
  
"But I don't know what to say!" He yelled at the voices in his head.  
  
He dialed the number anyway and got her answering machine.  
  
"I'm going to the baseball game on Friday. Right away on Saturday, I'm going to the lake, and I wont be back all weekend, but I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon. PS If this is Tai, I still love you." "Beep"  
  
"523-445-4485"  
  
Tai hangs up the phone.  
  
"I can't believe I just gave her my phone number, Jeff!" Tai said, standing up, knocking Madison down. The cat hissed and stalked off.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Moody." He said to the cat.  
  
"Oh, well. What's done, is done, right Jeff?"  
  
"Woof" said Jeff, and jumped next to his owner.  
  
"I've got those papers to grade now..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- End of chapter 2. I know it was short, but what did you expect from a crappy writer like me? Anyway, Kittymon wanted you to have a brownie [::]. Enjoy! Thanks for reading! -taidigimon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, Matt would have never gone out with Sora!  
  
Update: I edited. Some more. Again. 


	3. Chapter Three

Me: Even if it's short, (and I'm suffering from a writer's block, which isn't helping) things always look longer on paper. Most likely because I keep crossing stuff out and re-writing.but that's what writing is! Anyway, chapter 3. This chapter is longer, like you asked for. Oh, and yes, Tai is a teacher.  
  
Dogmon: And a s-  
  
Me: Stop ruining the plot! Or part of the plot, anyway.  
  
Austin, Chapter 3  
By taidigimon  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"Ring, ring, ring" went the telephone.  
  
Sora looked up from the novel she was reading.  
  
"I wonder who would be calling this time of day?"  
  
She picked up the phone. "Hello, Takenouchi residence"  
  
"Hi Sora. It's me, Mimi. Can you pick me up for the concert?"  
  
"Oh, crap. I forgot all about it! Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes!"  
  
Sora hung up the phone and ran into her bedroom to change.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"Oh, God, I'm gonna be late," said Tai in his car, going exactly the same as the speed limit.  
  
"I should have gone with my manager..."  
  
He then stopped in the parking lot of the place where the Young Wolves were playing. Then he grabbed his guitar and ran inside.  
  
At a High School in Austin, Texas  
  
"Come on Mr. Bustad, you can find it!" said a student.  
  
A roomful of students sat at desks while a teacher was flipping through the channels on a TV set in the front of the classroom.  
  
"We wanna watch Mr. K! We wanna watch Mr. K!" yelled the students over and over again while banging on their desks.  
  
"Why don't you practice some of that Japanese he's being paid to teach you!" yelled Mr. Bustad.  
  
The class then quieted down as he found the channel. (A/n: They can get this channel that's in Japan in Austin, Texas because Izzy rigged it up and because I said so and what I say goes)  
  
Sora's POV  
  
She watched as Matt walked on stage with his bass, as people yelled, screamed, and cheered. Next to her Mimi was messing with her hair. (a/n: Mimi wasn't messing with Sora's hair, she was messing with her own)  
  
"Do I look OK?" asked Mimi for the millionth time that day.  
  
"You look great!"  
  
"Are you just saying that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Welcome to tonight's show," said Matt, almost yelling into the mike, "today we have a guest singer! I hope you enjoy it!"  
  
A man who looked to be in his mid-twenties walked out as people clapped politely. He was wearing a cowboy hat tilted forward so you couldn't see his face. He was also wearing jeans, spurs, cowboy boots, and a shirt. He had an autistic (a/n: not electric, the other one plus, I'm not sure how to spell it) guitar.  
  
"There's something familiar about him," thought Sora.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"OK here I am about to pour my heart out...Nothing to be worried about...I hope she came," thought Tai.  
  
He started to strum his guitar and sing. (a/n: Let's pretend that he sounds really good, like Blake Shelton, maybe?)  
  
"She left with out leavin' a number Said she needed to clear her mind He figured she'd gone back to Austin 'Cause she talked about it all the time"  
  
Sora's POV  
  
She wasn't really bothering to listen. As Matt says, "Once you've heard one country song, you've heard them all," but for some reason, she found herself really listening to this one.  
  
"It was almost a year Before she called him up Three rings and an answering machine Is what she got"  
  
Tai's POV  
  
He paused for a moment to see what the crowd thought. It looked like they liked it, that he might be a good singer/song writer.He smiled and then continued.  
  
"If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling If you've got somethin' to sell You're wastin' your time I'm not buying If it's anybody else Wait for the tone, You know what to do And P.S. if this is Austin I still love you"  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"Oh, poor guy. He's in the same situation that I'm in!" thought Sora, "I wonder if Mimi like this, she always has liked those love songs."  
  
She then pocked the pink haired girl sitting next to her. Mimi gave her the evil eye.  
  
"I take it she does"  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"The telephone fell to the counter She heard but she couldn't believe What kind of man would hang on that long? What kind of love that must be She waited three days And then she tried again She didn't know what she'd say But she heard three rings and then"  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"If it's Friday night, I'm at the ballgame And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain I'm headed up to the lake And I'll be gone all weekend long But I'll call you back When I get home On Sunday afternoon And P.S. If this is Austin I still love you"  
  
"This sounds remotely familiar." Sora thought to herself, "I wonder why."  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"This time she left her number But not another word Then she waited by the phone On Sunday evening And this is what he heard"  
  
He paused. He knew this was going to be the hardest part.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"That guy's answering machine is just like mine," Sora thought, "I wonder if he had the same idea."  
  
"If you're calling 'bout my heart It's still yours I should've listened to it a little more Then it wouldn't have Taken me so long To know where I belong"  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"And by the way boy This is no machine you're talking to Can't you tell this is Austin."  
  
"Oh, you can do this, it's not that hard..." thought Tai.  
  
"I still love you."  
  
Tai then threw his hat into the crowd.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"I still love you!" (Tai)  
  
Sora's eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my God! It's Tai!" said Mimi she turned to face Sora.  
  
Sora was to stunned to do anything. Then she ran as fast as her legs would take her to the exit.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
Tai then walked off the stage slowly.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that," he said to himself as he passed Matt and the rest of his band getting ready to play  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end of chapter 3. Long enough for your liking? It was 5 pages on Word, Style: Normal, Name: Times, and Size: 12. I think this was a good ending, but I'll write more if you want.-taidigimon  
  
P.S.: Don't own Digimon or Austin by Blake Shelton. 


End file.
